


Melt

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BDSM club AU, Cold/Hot sensation play, Come Eating, Consent is Sexy, Dom Umino Iruka, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot Somehow Snuck in here, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, So are safe words, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Was just supposed to be PWP, Wax Play, no beta we die like ninjas, slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: New to town, but needing cravings,  Kakashi goes to a club. Wonder what he could find in there?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, ya'll this has been my fav day to do far!!  
> Just wanna say thanks to those who are reading no matter the ship! _I do be seeing ya'll_
> 
> Day 4- Wax Play  
> My Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=BWMtd3iATpudGfLFdODDVw)  
> Enjoy~

  
When Kakashi walked into this club he didn’t expect to already be in a scene with a Dom. Iruka is so beautiful. Long free-flowing hair, caramel skin,  _ that scar _ , light muscles from what Kakashi can see from the skin-tight shirt he was wearing. Kakashi almost mistook him as a sub before he came over and asked for a sensation scene on the stage. The same stage where another Dom was demonstrating rope safety with a sub.

Not ready for that yet in this new club, he says no. But Iruka did invite him for a private scene, and to meet in 20 minutes at the Green door in the back.

So here stands Kakashi before the Green door trying to calm himself before entering. They go over his limits and paperwork before starting. Iruka leads him to a table with black straps.   
“Strip Pup, I need to work with as much skin as possible.” Iruka stands back watching patiently.

Kakashi takes off his clothes and stands shoulder-width apart, arms behind his back, head bowed. Iruka hums appreciatively. racking his eyes across him.

“Gorgeous, very good stance. Get on the table and let's begin. I want to hear what noises you’ll make.” Iruka grins sharply at him as he climbs up and lays down, Iruka tying his arms and feet in a spread eagle. Kakashi starts shivering already.

“I will be using ice, wax, and my nails tonight Pup. You are to hold your orgasm until I give permission, got it?” Iruka pets his hair.

“Yes Sir.” an almost non-existent whine escaping past his lips. ‘ _ Has it really been so long, since I’ve been dominated? I’m already so needy.’ _

He watches Iruka light the red colored soy candle, waiting as it fills up the cup. He blows out the flame before walking over.

A few moments pass of Iruka looking at him before he feels hot stinging drops of wax drip over his left nipple. Kakashi lets out a shuddering moan, the warm burn from the wax spreading with his full body flush.

“Such pretty noises you make.” Iruka grabs an ice cube and circles the other nipple making it pebble, the temperatures dueling with each other. It makes him arch a little, shivering as his cock starts to harden.

A few hot drops land on his right hip, Kakashi gasps, and moans as his sensitive body tenses from the heat, pleasure shooting right to his rigid cock.

“I want to cover the inner of your pretty thighs with this wax, can you hold out for me a little longer?” Iruka asked as he drags his nails across Kakashi’s ribs, down to his inner thighs, a trail of goosebumps following.

Panting raggedly and tense, Kakashi clenches at the leather, nodding “Yes Sir.”

“Don’t hesitate to use your safe words, if you need too,” Iruka said as the first couple of drops land.

More red-colored, hot drops follow, the sharp stinging all he can feel. He can feel as pearls of precum drip down to his navel. The heat takes over his senses, and his body shakes as Iruka pours more wax on him, slowly dripping along his inner thighs. Kakashi begins letting his mouth gape open, drooling. Groans of pain and pleasure blur together. His senses tip over the scale towards pleasure, and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold out.

“You better not cum without permission yet Pup. Show me that you can be a good boy.” Iruka commands, scratching down his abbs.

“Y-yes Sir, I’ll be good. I won’t cum.” Kakashi feels his mouth fill up with saliva. Swallowing he gasps as Iruka drags his nails down his leg and under his knee, making him squirm on the table and keen.

His cock throbs along with the fast beat of his heart, saliva dripping from parted lips when we let out another whining cry, as the hot searing wax stops and Kakashi feels large ice cubes slide up and down the around the wax, the sensations raging against each other, and his body arches, toes curling as he shudders, “P-please!” He can’t hold back anymore, he needs to-

“You may cum Pup.” Iruka barely got the sentence out, before Kakashi finally lets go; cum spurting, eyes rolled to the back of his head, back arch like a bow, and he lets out a guttural throaty moan.

Iruka still rubs the ice over his thighs, cooling the wax down, while giving words of encouragement, “You did so well Pup. Good boy, you were so perfect.” With the ice melted, Kakashi just lays limp on the table, while Iruka scoops up his cum and feeds it to Kakashi. “Your treat for being such a good Puppy.” Iruka tells him in a husky growl, as he licks the thick calloused finger clean, whimpering “Thank you, Sir.”

Iruka takes his time in cleaning up Kakashi, carefully rubbing aloe lotion onto the pink and hot spots from the wax play. He kisses the marks when he’s done, making Kakashi hiss as his body starts trembling, still so sensitive. Kakashi feels warm all over and deeply sated from this session. Iruka whispers as he unstraps him, “My perfect little Puppy, go and start getting dressed.” With help from Iruka, Kakashi hops off the table, still a little wobbly as he manages to get his clothes back on. The denim of his jeans rub against his thighs, stinging, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels really good.

Iruka keeps his gaze on him as he gets back in position; legs shoulder length apart, hands behind his back, head bowed. Iruka walks over to him caressing the back of his neck, trailing his calloused fingers to his chin, tipping his head back up.

Looking in auburn heated eyes, and had Iruka just asked, he would gladly get on his knees and suck him off. Iruka must have sensed where his mind went as he shook his head. “You were very good for me, and I enjoyed watching your fall, but not tonight Puppy.” Iruka kisses him sweetly, his hand moving to tangle and tighten in Kakashi’s hair, making him whimper. Iruka backs off him, asking if he could show him off on the main floor. Kakashi thinks for a moment. He doesn’t want to upset this Dom, but he knows that the choice is up to him. He’s still riding the edges of subspace and doesn’t feel comfortable to be out of it in front of others. Especially in front of others, he doesn’t know yet.

“I would like to go home Sir, please.” He makes his choice, and he would rather be out of it in the comfort of his own home. 

Iruka nods at him, “I’ll drive you home then, so you are not without your car.” He swipes his thumb over Kakashi’s lips, earning another shiver. 

Kakashi frowns and shakes his head. “I would like a sub to drive me home, please.”

Iruka smirks with a devilish glint in his eyes, flashing his white teeth.

“Worried I would devour you when I take you home?”

Kakashi swallows at that. He would really like that but he's not ready for that.  _ Yet. _

A contemplative look washes over Iruka’s face before he nods.

“Very smart Pup. I’ll get Tenzou to drive you home, he’s our bartender. But I would very much love to see you back at this club soon.” Iruka leads him out of the green door, and fetches Tenzou, asking him to drive him home. Kakashi watches in the side mirror of his car, as Iruka stands outside eyeing his car as it drives away.

_ He would be back for sure. _

**Author's Note:**

> HUhufuf Did ya'll like that? If you did please tell me!!  
> Drop some kudos and love!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
